Apprentices Of Secret Scientists
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: (Continue from Monsters,Fairies and Heroes)Frankie,Ghoulia,Jackson and Robecca sign up to be the apprentices of Secret Scientists but are they all ready for this?
1. Sign Up

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 1 Sign Up

At Monster High Headmistress Bloodgood tell her students for who want to be the apprentice of Secret Scientists

"I'm in!"Said Frankie and she's run to sign up.

"Wait for me Frankie!"Said Jackson and he's go with her.

"UHHHHHHHH!"Said Ghoulia and she's walk after them.

"Me too!"Said Robecca and she's run after them.

"You think will they pass?"Asked Clawdeen

"I don't know."Said Cleo

"Just hope."Said Draculaura

Later...

"So?"Asked Lagoona

"The sign up is finish!"Said Frankie

"Me too!"Said Jackson

"And me three."Said Robecca

"UHHHHHH."Said Ghoulia

"So what's next?"Asked Draculaura

"Tomorrow the ship of the Dr. Saturdays will come to get us."Said Robecca

Nextday the ship is come...

"Goodluck Frankie!"Said Clawdeen

"Bye Jackson!oh and..."Said Heath

"Tell them about Holt first I known."Said Jackson

"Bye Robecca have a nice practice!"Said Rochelle

"I will miss you Ghoulia."Said Cleo

"UHHHHHHHH."Said Ghoulia

"Bye Rochelle."Said Robecca and she's go into the ship with Frankie and Jackson and the ship is flyaway.

"It's just a 2 second but I'm start to miss them now."Said Abbey

In the ship...

"WOW!"Said Frankie

"Hi guys."Said Zak

"Zak!"Said Frankie and she's run to hug him.

"Hi panda head boy!"Said Jackson

"So you three want to be the apprentices right?"Asked Zak

"Of course!"Said Robecca

"Now let me introduce who will come to practice you."Said Zak and the other are come.

"My mom Drew Saturdays will teach you Frankie."Said Zak

"I'm Miranda Grey and this is my robot sidekick Deadbolt and I'm your teacher now Ms. Steam."Said Miranda

"Nice to meet you Dr. Grey."Said Robecca

"UHHHHHHH?"Asked Ghoulia

"Dr. Paul Cheechu your student want to meet you."Said Zak and Dr. Paul Cheechu come into the room.

"So who is my apprentice?"Asked Paul

"UHHHHHH."Said Ghoulia

"Oh a zombie."Said Paul

"For you Jackson Professor Talu Mizuki is your teacher."Said Zak

"So where he is?"Asked Jackson

"Behind you."Said Zak and Jackson go to look behind him and see Professor Mizuki and his white tiger.

"Hi."Said Jackson

"Ohh..."Said Jackson and he's fall unconcious. 


	2. Capture The Mokele Mbembes

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 2 Capture The Mokele Mbembes

In the jungle of Cameroon...

"RUN!"Shouted Jackson and she's run with Frankie and Robecca.

"Wait!Ghoulia!"Said Robecca and she's pick her up and fly to meet Doc.

"ROARRR!"

"Dr. Saturdays!"Shouted Jackson

"Come here!"Said Doc and he's grab Jackson and Frankie to hide with him in the bush and the Mokele Mbembes are walk back to it swamp.

"What was that?"Asked Robecca

"Mokele Mbembes."Said Drew

"The living saurapods."Said Zak

"How could we-"Asked Jackson

"Not us you four must take it down by your own."Said Doc

"WHAT!?"Asked Frankie

"Impossible!"Said Robecca

"UHHHHHHH?"Asked Ghoulia

"BASHARAATAAA!?"Asked Fiskerton

"Fisk is right dad they can't fight those dinosaurs without us!"Said Zak

"They must do on thier own Zak."Said Doc

"We can't help them everytime."Said Drew

"I know mom. I know."Said Zak

"How could we gonna beat those dinosaurs?"Asked Jackson

"HA!I got an idea!"Said Frankie

Later...

"Hello anybody at home?"Asked Jackson

"ROARRR!"

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Jackson and he's lead the Mokele Mbembes to the trap of Frankie.

"ROARRR!"

"They're coming Frankie!"Shouted Jackson

"Are you two finish the cage?"Asked Frankie

"UHHHHH."Said Ghoulia and she's put the last iron bar on the ground.

"Now lure them to the cage Jackson!"Said Frankie

"I'm on it!"Said jackson and he's run to the cage and the Mokele Mbembes are follow him.

"FRANKIE NOW!"Shouted Jackson and Robecca fly to grab jackson out and Frankie shoot electric to the cage and make it to be the electric that imprison the Mokele Mbembes.

"We did it!"Said Frankie

"That what I called teamwork!"Said Zak

"Thank you Zak."Said Frankie

"Now let's celebrate!"Said Jackson

"UHHHHHH?"Asked Ghoulia

"Oh yes we must release them out."Said Frankie and she's absorb the electric back and free the Mokele Mbembes.

"Okay Jackson now we can celebrate."Said Frankie 


	3. How to Defeat Ucumari

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 3 How to Defeat Ucumari

At Andes Mountain...

"How could we gonna find that... Ucumari in the weather like this?"Asked Jackson

"ROARRR!"

"What that noise?"Asked Robecca

"I think it must be... Ucumari!"Said Frankie

"ROARRR!"

"It's come after us!"Said Jackson

"RUN!"Said Frankie

"Come here Ghoulia."Said Robecca and she's pick her up and fly with the other to hide in the cave.

"ROARRR!"

"UHHHHHHHHH?"Asked Ghoulia

"I think it's gone Ghoulia."Said Robecca

"UHHHHHH!"Said Ghoulia

"So how could we gonna catch it?"Asked Jackson

"I have a plan now!"Said Robecca

Later...

"The good side of this plan is I'm not bait but it's bad because Frankie is the bait!"Said Jakcson

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Frankie

"UHHHHHHHHH!"Said Ghoulia

"I know Ghoulia!"Said Jackson

"NOW!"Saiod Robecca and Jackson and Ghoulia pull the giant snowball down from the mountain and it's hit the Ucumari.

"ROARRR!"

"Frankie!"Said Jackson

"Jackson!"Said Frankie and she's run to hug him.

"Well that what I called teamwork."Said Robecca

"Well done you pass the test to use the terratory as a weapon now."Said Zak

"YES!"Said Jackson

"WOO-HOO!"Said Frankie and Robecca

"UHHHHHH!"Said Ghoulia

"Now we will go to get you out just tell us where you are."Said Drew

"Umm... it's hard to explain I think at the top of Andes Mountain."Said Frankie

"WHAT!?"Asked Jackson and Robecca 


	4. Queen Of Mongolian Death Worms!

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 4 Queen Of Mongolian Death Worms!

At Mongolia...

"ROARRR!"

"Getaway from those cattles!"Said Frankie and she's shoot electric to the Mongolian Death Worm.

"ROARRR!"

"Frankie watch out!"Said RObecca and she's grab Frankie out before the Mongolian Death Worms behind her will eat her.

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Jackson

"JACKSON!"Shouted Frankie and she's see the Mongolian Death Worm grab him and drag him to go with it.

"JACKSON NO!"Said Frankie

"What're we gonna do?"Asked Robecca

"UHHHHHH!"Said Ghoulia

"Yes Ghoulia we must follow it and get Jackson back!"Said Frankie and she's jump into the hole with Ghoulia and Robecca.

They're go follow the carvern that created by the Mongolian Death Worms to thier hive.

"Almost there!quick!"Said Frankie

"WOW!"Said Robecca

"UHHHHHH!"Said Ghoulia

"This is the Hive Of Mongolian Death Worms!"Said Robecca

"Now let's find Jackson!"Said Frankie

"UHHHHHH!"Said Ghoulia

"Ghoulia is right!we can't walk in there without capture by those worms!"Said Robecca

"So what are we gonna do?"Asked Frankie

"I... don't know!"Said Robecca

"UHHHHHH!"Said Ghoulia and she's pick the pheromone of Mongolian Death Worm and slap it and Robecca's face.

"HEY!what's the deal Ghoulia!?"Asked Robecca

"NO!it's pheromone of the Mongolian Death Worms!and with this we can go pass those worms easily!"Said Frankie and she's pick the pheromone

"With the urinate of giat worms!?FORGET IT!"Said Robecca

"Or you want to be snack of those worms?"Asked Frankie and she's point to the Mongolian Death Worms that eat the death cattles.

"Okay... you win!"Said Robecca and she's pick the pheromone of Mongolian Death Worms to splash on herself.

"Now let's go!"Said Frankie and she,Ghoulia and Robecca walk pass the group of the Mongolian Death Worms to the Queen chamber.

"HELP!"Shouted Jackson

"It's Jackson!"Said Frankie

"What in the world is that!?"Asked Robecca

"UHHHHHHH!"Said Ghoulia

"The Queen Worm!"Said Frankie and Robecca 


	5. Escape From Hive Of Mongolian Death Worm

The crossover story of Secret Saturdays and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Secret Saturdays or Monster High

Chapter 5 Escape From Hive Of Mongolian Death Worms!

"Now we just go inside and get Jackson out!"Said Frankie

"Easy?like this?"Asked Robecca

"Why not?"Asked Frankie

"UHHHHHH?"Asked Ghoulia

"No Ghoulia we have pheromone of Mongolian Death Worms on our bodies. We will be safe."Said Frankie

"Okay let's do this!"Said Robecca and she's walk into throneroom with Frankie and Ghoulia.

"BRAAAA!"

"Girls!"Said Jackson

"SHHHHH!"Said Frankie

"BRAAB?"

The Queen Worms come to smell the girls and she's believe that they're her worm soldiers because the pheromone on themselves.

"OH!"Said Jackson

"We will let you out but first..."Said Frankie and Ghoulia splash the pheromone on Jackson.

"HEY!"Said Jackson

"SHHHH!"Said Frankie

"BRAAB?"

"BRAATRAABRAARAA?"Asked Queen Worms (Where is that human now?)

"Is anyone understand what did she said?"Asked Robecca

"UHHHHHHHH!"Said Ghoulia

"BRRAAA!TRAAAAAGAAAAAAA!RAATAAWAARAAAA!"Said Queen Worms (What!?he's escape!guards!the human had escaped find him NOW!)

"Whatever she said..."Said Robecca

"It can't be good!"Said Frankie

"We must go now!"Said Jackson

"Wait!"Said Robecca and she's put her phone and take a photo and video of Queen Worms and her Hive to be evidence for the Secret Scientists.

"ROARRR!"

"Thanks Robecca!you make it known now!"Said Frankie

"ROARRR!"

"UHHHHHHHHH!"Said Ghoulia and Robecca pick her up and fly out from the Hive with the other but the worms are follow them too.

"Dr. Saturdays!can you help us please!?"Asked Frankie but no anwser from him or other members of Secret Scientists.

"No called in the Gobi Desert!"Said Frankie

"Oh great!how could we gonna get out of here?"Asked Jackson

"UHHHHH?"Asked Ghoulia and she's point to the Mongolian Death Worms that slide after them.

At that moment...

"ROARRR!"

"It's stop follow us!"Said Jackson

"Because of Zak look!"Said Frankie and she's point to the glowing white eyes of the Mongolian Death Worms.

"Hi guys!"Said Zak

Later on the ship they're explain everything that they're see in the Hive to the Secret Scientists.

"WOW!"Said Fiskerton

"Those worms have queen?"Asked Zak

"Like ants and bees that have a queen in thier Hive."Said Frankie

"If you're not believe take a look at this photo and video."Said Robecca and she's open show them to Doc.

"I think we're gonna study about this."Said Doc

"And?"Asked Frankie

"Welcome to Secret Scientists."Said Drew

"And here."Said Paul and he's give them thier cards to be apprentices.

"YES!"Said Jackson

"Finally!"Said Robecca

"UHHHHHH!"Said Ghoulia

"I'm gonna tell the ghouls about this!"Said Frankie and she's contact to Draculaura.

At Monster High...

"Look!it's Frankie!"Said Draculaura and she's show her pictures to Cleo,Abbey,Lagoona and Clawdeen.

"WOW!"Said Clawdeen

"She's the scientists now!"Said Lagoona

"Not bad but how could she can join them?"Asked Abbey

"Hey this is Frankie and with the persons who smart like Jackson,Robecca and Ghoulia. HA!no anything can stop her!"Said Clawdeen

"That is totally true!"Said Cleo

"So why we don't go to sign up with them?"Asked Draculaura

"Sorry but we're not scientists."Said Cleo

"We're umm... umm... oh forget it!"Said Abbey

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Everyone 


End file.
